


On Your Knees

by CassidyHowlett



Series: I Like Having You Around. [1]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: And I'ts smut, Blow Jobs, F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Sexual Roleplay, Why Did I Write This?, don't blame me, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyHowlett/pseuds/CassidyHowlett
Summary: In many times, that black outfit had make him wonder why his character had a crush on Tulip, instead of that Texan preacher, too gorgeous to be truth.Fortunately, real life was giving him the chance to not only get Jesse Custer, but the whole package.





	On Your Knees

"Hey, are you sure that Ruth...", this was the second or third time that Joe was showing concern about that in the last minutes, and it seemed that Dominic didn't even remember the existence of his wife. He just kept pressing against his body, fumbling desperately as he struggled to remove that blue, flowered shirt that was becoming a problem.

To both of them.

It wasn't as he was working too hard to push away his friend and avoid that he made a mistake.

The only answer he got, even when he couldn't finish his sentence, was a light chuckle followed of that pink, a little swollen lips joining his own one more time. Maybe Dominic was trying to shut him up, but Joe dind't complain.

"Believe me, she wouldn't mind to know it", Dominic said a few seconds later, his voice a little rougher than usual. This ended up convincing him, without a doubt, and he did not mention anything about it again. Joe only lifted one of his hands towards that messy, dark hair to tangle it between his fingers before to, with a fast movement, switch their positions, being him now who pressed the other man against the wall of his dressing room. Barely breaking away a little, so Dominic could takes off that clothe that had taken too much of his effort, for what seemed an eternity.

Now was his turn to wrest agaisnt that black outfit that, in many times, had make him wonder why his character had a crush on Tulip, instead of that Texan preacher, too gorgeous to be truth.

Fortunately, real life was giving him the chance to not only get Jesse Custer, but the whole package. 

 

***

 

"Mmm... Shite! Dominic..."

"Jesse."

"Mmm... Jesse, yeah..."

Well, that was... unexpected and exciting. Emphasis in _exciting_ , 

Not everyday you can satisfy a sexual fantasy, and this time he was satisfying at least 3. Joe was so fascinated that he couldn't concentrate on what he liked the most of all that scene. 

His eyes, his hair, the hard muscles that marked on the rest of his body, his mouth... Yes, that was the part he liked the most. Those lips wrapped around his shaft, the way his cheeks hollowed to fit perfectly around him, all so wet and _hot_. And his tongue, that damn tongue that traveled up and down in every chance that it got, persistent every time it reached the sensitive tip or playful when it went through that vein that pulsed almost aggressively because of the blood that was concentrated just in that zone. 

Joe knew he had to be careful and quiet. As tempting as it was to know that there was a world of people out there and that there was a generous chance that they'd got caught, he didn't didn't want that to happen. He didn't need any scandals, and the man between his legs neither. Anyways, he kept dropping little moans, specially when he his length was swallowed with great skill and his glans reached Dominic's throat, sending waves of pleasure through his body 'cause of the vibrations of the little whimpers that his lover wasn't even trying to hold back.

He pulled gently at Dominc's hair and tensed for a moment, mumbling the name of that character that the other actor was insisting in perform right there.  
  
"On second t'ought, I t'ink I could pray t' yeh ev'ry time at day, _padre_... mmmh...", Joe tried to keep going that game the better way that he could, with the best Irish accent that his poor brain let him impersonate. Only looking away from the other man to enjoy the erotic view of Dominic almost fully-dressed. Still with his shirt on, barely buttoned to the half with that clerical collar right on its place.

He would've complained when Dominic pulled apart from the place where his mouth had been all this time, but the hand that came to replace it, with fast and precise movements, let him quite satisfied. 

"I thought you'd said that I was just a person, like any other", Dominic ― _Jesse_ claimed with certain reproach, making the movements of his hand slower with every second until he almost stopped them. Which earned a complain from Joseph.

  
"Did I said t'at?", Joe answered genuinely surprised. He didn't recall having said that specific line a few hours ago. He'd hardly remembered his own name right now, and if he kept acting that was thanks to Dominic, who was helping him by not letting him get lost in his thoughts. "Mmh... no, there'd never be anyone like yeh. Nobody compares t' yeh..."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, Jesse... mmh... _god!_ _"_  

"I knew you'd understand it, Cass...", Dominic smiled almost mischievously before starting to move his fist along Joe's cock, making him whine and shudder for the sudden attention. Seconds later, those delicious lips wrapped him again to exclusively suck the tip.

The moans became more and more high-pitched, making Joe's effort to keep them low even more useless when Dominic's free hand took his balls, massaging and pulling them with finesse... 

  
He didn't feel embarrassed until a few seconds passed ―which felt like minutes, when he could finally think straight and realize that he had cummed, and there were jizz all across Dominic's face and hair.

Before he could say something, Dominic smiled wide at him and wipe away the stains with his hand and then with his tongue ―Joe was practically mesmerized by this, but was dragged back to reality when he heard the other actor's voice. 

"Do you have a cigarette?"

"Oh, yeah...", that's the only thing that he managed saying at that moment, taking a deep breath before starting to look for the pack, or trying to. Instead, he froze when the door of the room opened suddenly.

Ruth... 

_Oh, no..._

"Joe, have you seen...?"

Silence. An snort and rolling eyes.

"Are you serious? Whatever... when you two finish,... Seth is looking for you, Dom", with that, the door slammed shut. And silence.

Joe blinked a few times, feeling nervous and without knowing what to say next...

Except that there was nothing to say. Dominic's face contorted slowly until an amused grin showed and started to laugh, seconds after finding himself joining with loud laughter. 

After a while, when they calmed down, Dominic stood and reached his hand to help Joe do the same, though he still had his jeans at his ankles. 

"You come with me?"

"Wherever you go".

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is akward.
> 
> No, it isn't, i'm joking. I'm bad at it, I know it. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this trashy fanfic, I really appreciate it. This was originally written in spanish and posted in wattpad (i know, shame on me), but I wanted to share it here 'cause the fandom is bigger, and the people nicer <'3 
> 
> Sorry if Cass' accent isn't so good, i do all i can to put it right.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading. I love you all!


End file.
